Untimely Labor
by misskenzington
Summary: Clary is pregnant with Jace's child, and a stressful event sends her into a difficult labor. Jace used alternative methods to help progress Clary's labor. Not set during any book. Rated M for lemon.


"We have a bit of a wait." Magus said, blue sparks flying as he examined Clary's massive stomach. "Her water hasn't broke, but she is having steady contractions. However, at this rate it will be another six hours at the least before anything significant changes. Until then, my god Clary, try to relax. You bracing like this is only going to slow the infant's movements down. Your water needs to break, and it helps if you loosen up. I mean, I can see you fighting the contractions.."

"I can feel it." Jace muttered. He was sitting against the headboard of the bed with Clary between his legs. He could feel the contractions start, and feel when Clary tensed practically all of her muscles bracing against the pain.

"Yeah, well, you try and take over for a few minutes and we'll see how you-hahhh- deal with them." She said as another contraction hit and she curled forward.

"Lean back, Clary."

"I can't."

"You can, lean back into me. I'll help you." Jace wrapped his arms around her shoulders and puller her back into him, then lowered her hands to her stomach where he could feel the muscles contracting, and rubbed them slowly. He felt as her back muscles slowly relaxed.

"This is hard." She panted. Jace's chest shook with silent laughter. He dropped his head and kissed her shoulder.

"We knew it was going to be."

"Yeah but, this sucks."

"Your contractions have been around ten minutes apart, so you have awhile. Until then, please close your eyes or something."

"Will you read to me?"

"What would you like me to read?"

"Anything." They lay in the bed in his old room. Magnus said the Infirmary beds were too small and cramped for Clary to feel comfortable. It was currently made up into a delivery room with towels, a crib and different instruments that Magnus brought with him lay on the table at the end of the bed. Jace hoped Clary could not see what most of them looked like, and he a prayed that Magnus wouldn't have to use them.

He reached into the bed stand and grabbed one of the many books he had left in the draw since he moved to a different room. The book he grabbed was Pride and Prejudice.

"How appropriate, a love story."

He read for several chapters with Clary withering in pain between his legs. Her breathing was getting even, but Jace still felt every contraction and then he felt Clary go rigid.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and put the book down. He slowly slide out from behind Clary and laid her down among the pillows. Clary watched him leave with tired eyes.

He found Magus in the library, his head low in a book called "The Trails of Birth and Your Part in Aid"  
"Please, please tell me you are not reading up on how to deliver my child." Jace hissed at him. "Magus, you said you've done this before."

"More then I can possibly remember. So no, I am not reading up how to deliver the child, I'm reading up on how you can help Clary." He pointed at Jace with a glittery ringed finger.

"That's the thing, I'm trying. I'm staying relaxed for her, when we all know I feel like my bones are and liquefying. I'm helping her breath, I'm reading to her. I tried to massage her back but it was so knotted I think I might have been causing more pain then relief." Jace sat down opposite of Magnus and put his head in hands, his golden hair falling around him like a halo. Magnus watched as the strongest and most fearless shadowhunter in history crumple and shake.

"I can't watch her go through with this. The pain is only going to get worse, and knowing that I've caused it…hell, worse is thinking that I'm not the cause of it-." At the last part a shutter ripped through the shadowhunter and Jace balled his hands into fists and let out a sob.

Earlier that day, while Clary was still sleeping and Jace had woken up to train, Sebastian had entered the Institute. After months of searching for him without even one lead, he was in the Institute. Jace walked back to his and Clary's bedroom to check on her, only to find the dark form of Sebastian standing over his sleeping, very pregnant wife with a blade to her massive stomach.

Jace's eyes flashed to the bedside table where he left his angle blade, only to find it missing. The air left his lungs. All of his many years of training could not have prepared him for terror of seeing his love and child in the hands of the most dangerous monster imaginable.

"It was much to easy, you know." Sebastian spoke without turning to Jace. "If was much to easy to get into this run down old dump."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up, and get away from my wife and child or I fucking swear-"  
"Your child!? HA! Do you really, really believe you are capable of producing the powerful offspring that sleeps within Clary's womb?"

"I said shut up. I will not hurt you if you step away from Clary." Jace's voice shock with anger, and fear.

"As I was saying, It was much to easy. Today, and nine months ago. It was so easy, you see, to sneak in in the dead of night and place sleeping ruins on you and your little angel here. Much to easy to mount her. Much to easy to fuck. Her. Thank god you increased her training or else you might have noticed the bruises I left on her as I fucked her, while you just layed there...fast asleep." Jace felt his chin lower as his breathing become unsteady and labored. His eyes boar into Clary. She was the only thing he needed to focus on, not the lies coming from Sebastian's mouth. That's when he saw her eye lids flutter. She wasn't sleep.

"For nine months" Sebastian continued "You've loved and fed my child." He turned around to face Jace, his face a sick distortion of happiness. "Nine months! You've protected a demon blood monster." He picked his free hand up and pulled the covered off of Clary's stomach. "I'm here for the delivery of my son." He lowered his hand to touch Clary's womb. "Daddy's back" Sebastian whispered.

"Raziel." Clary whispered, and the angel blade hidden in the covers flashed to life. Clary sat up, with a speed one would not expect from a nine month pregnant women, and swung the blade and caught Sebastian in the wrist, leaving a very deep gash in the wrist Jace had already cut off once.

"Never touch my child you piece of shit." Clary whispered in voice Jace had never heard her use before. Sebastian twisted a ring on his index finger and was gone.

"Clary." Jace whispered and he collapsed next to the bed and held her face in his hands. "Oh thank the angel." He reached down and cupped the bottom on Clarys hard stomach and pressed his face into her neck. "Oh, Clary."

Under his hand, he felt the skin of Clary's womb tighten and Clary let out a cry. He sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were wide, her breathing stopped, and her mouth open and she was making a sound almost like she was being choked. Her heart beat was much to fast to be safe.

"Magnus." Jace said, jumping to his feet and running for the door. "MAGNUS." Jace shouted down the hall. Soon the pounding of combate boots could be heard charging down the hall, and a tall worlock ran into the room with a puff of blue sparks.

Magnus shoved Jace from Clary's side. He had been sleeping in the Institute for the last few week waiting for Clary's labor. He pushed Clary onto her back and placed both hands on either side of her contracting belly. Blue sparks came from where his thumbs rubbed the sided of her stomach.

"No" Magnus whispered.  
"What is it." Jace yelled, frantic. Looking down at Clary, he saw she was shaking and struggling to catch her breath, her eyes were squeezed tight, but tears were streaming heavily down her cheeks.

"This isn't naturally induced labor. This is stress induced. She's having an anxiety attack and it sent her body into a panic labor." He put his hand to Clary's head. More blue sparks, and then her hands fell from her stomach to her side. "That will relieve the pain for a few minutes. We have to get her moved to the delivery room right now. I'm going to go inform the rest of the family to stay out of the east wing. But right now, what the hell happened?

"Jace." Magnus said sternly. The boy didn't move. "Jace Lightwood, look at me." Jace

raised his eyes to meet Magnues. "Whatever you're feeling, double, triple it, and you might understand a little of what is going through Clary's mind right now. The reason she can't relax, Jace, is because she is in a bit of shock. Which is understandable, considering she was attacked, told she was raped by her brother, told that the child she shares with you is not yours, and went into labor. All, might I remind you, in like, 10 minutes. And I think her muscle tensions are her trying to hold the child in. Which is bad, oh god, that is bad. So unless you want endanger your wife and unborn child further, I suggest you get your shit together. Clary needs you, Jace. If that baby is yours or not has nothing to do with it. And it is, by the way."

"What?" Jace asked a little puzzled.

"The baby is your. I would know if demon blood ran through its veins, considering that I, you know, also have it."

"Are you positive?" Magnus could hear the relief in his voice.  
"Really? You need to ask me that? God, have I not made an impression on any of you? When am I not positive?!"

Jace closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, the same thing he does before a battle to clear his mind and to focus. He focused on Clary, she needed him to help bring their child into the world. Jace smiled, their child.

He opened his eyes and met the cat like ones of Magnus. "Tell me what to do. I'll do anything."

Jace stood in by the bed and looked down at his wife. She was in a white night gown, her nipples poked through the thin lacy fabric. Her wild hair twisting and circling her head on the pillow. The sheets were down by the end of the bed and he watched Clary's toes curl with the force of another contraction. She was holding her swollen middle at the sides and biting down on her bottom lip. He could see she was holding her breath.

God, she was huge. Even though her body was already so tiny, Jace knew she was bigger then most women get. He thought he knew the day that their baby was conceived, but maybe she was overdue.

"Clary." He whispered. Her eyes flew open. It took them a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room before she found his face. "You need to breath, Clary."

Clary exhaled sharply through her nose, her shoulders slumping back into the bed as the contraction subsided. Jace sat on the edge of the bed and reached to wipe the sweat from her brow.

His hands trailed down to her stomach. It was tight with labor. Jace pulled up her nightgown and examined the stretched skin underneath. It was raw feeling, and firm. He turned and grabbed a bottle of oil on the try Magnus set up, and after rubbing some onto his hands, he massaged the tight skin of Clary's abdomen.

He watched as her muscles loosened and sank further into the bed.

"Thank you." She said, and watched him with a sad look.

"The baby is yours." She whispered, so softly Jace wasn't sure he heard her at all.  
"What?"

"I said the baby is your baby. Our baby. I know because my mom said went she was pregnant with Sebastian, she hated him. She would have terrible nightmares and was sick all the time. But I love our child" She said, placing her hand on the underside of her massive stomach. Jace moved his hand to cover hers, rubbing his thumb in small circles on her stomach.

"I know it's our baby." He smiled, lowering his head and pressing his lips to her swollen middle. "And I love him, or her, and I love you." He reached forward and pressed his lips to hers and ran a hand into her hair. Clary leaned into the kiss as Jace moved his mouth slowly against hers. His other hand still on her stomach, he felt as the next contraction hit. Clary groaned against his mouth and tensed her body. Jace pulled away and nipped at her neck.

"Relax." He pleaded. "Don't fight them." He continued to nibble her neck as she exhaled and let the contraction do its job.

Jace moved his body down so he was laying with Clary, his hands on either side of her head and his body shaped around the side of her and their child. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, so gently. Her lips were soft, his were careful. Jace moved his hands to her nightgown and untied the bow that was keeping her modest. He pressed the thin sleeved from her shoulders and freed her beautiful breasts. Her nipples were small and pink, and her breasts had grown quite a but from the pregnancy. He rolled the nipple around between his thumb and finger as Clary moaned into his mouth.  
"Jace, what are you doing" She asked. He smiled against her lips.

"I've been doing some research, on ways to make labor move along faster and become more comfortable. For example" He gave her nipple a squeeze "Nipple stimulation contracts the uterus." He pressed his mouth to hers and caught her moan in his mouth.

His right hand still messaging her breast, he slide his body down and caught the other nipple with his mouth. Clary grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Clary wiggled under his body and groaned as another contraction hit her. Jace moved his hand to her stomach and rubbed where the skin was tightening. He teased her nipple with his teeth as she body tightened with the pain.  
"Shhhh Clary." Jace whispered, gripping her laboring belly more firmly. He could feel the baby within her move around. The fabric of her night gown was very soft, so he desided to use that to his advantage.

Jace slid his hand down and cupped Clary in the sensitive region. His fingers found the bundle of nerves and pressed into them, feeling Clary shake at the rubbed her clit and sucked her nipple as Clary moaned and grabed for Jaces hair.

Jace eased her legs open and pushed her nightgown up around her hips. His fingers found her lips, wet and ready, and pressed a finger into her slowly. Clary rocked her hips with his touch and gasped for air in surprise. Jace pressed his finger into her and far as it could go, and again and again. Clary's massive belly shook with her rapid breathing.

"Massaging your lips readys the vagina for birth" Jace said, reaching up to kiss Clary. Her eyes were pressed shut, and Jace slipped a second finger into her.

After a few minutes, Jace slipped out of her and sat up.

"Roll over on your side, Clary." Clary obeyed, with the help of Jace she rocked her huge belly and rested it on the bed. Shortly after, a contraction hit. Jace ran his hand down the side of her stomach and cupped the bottom of it, bending down to kiss the contracting skin. Her stomach was so hard, so stretched and tight. Clary breathed out through her nose and rubbed the top of their child.

"They are getting stronger." She whispered. Jace stood up and slipped his tshirt over his head, and then undid his belt.

"Are we really?" Asked Clary.

"It will help break your water, Clary. And you can either have Magnus up there poking around of have me and enjoy yourself a little." He slide his pants down.

"If it hurts, we'll stop. I promise." Jace layed back down onto the bed and formed his body around Clarys. He planted small kissed around her shoulder and neck. "Are you ready?" He asked. cupped one of her breasts and massaging it. She nodded.

Jace supported himself on his forearm and pulled himself closer to Clary, so her back was pressed into this strong chest. He had not noticed how much the pregnancy had taken from her, the skin around her shoulders and arms was tight to her bones, her body was giving everything to the life within her. Jace ran his hand down the length of her stomach and hugged her closer to him. He loved her belly, he loved to rub it and press his lips to the skin. One time he bend down to kiss her belly and their baby kicked him in the nose. Jace was so proud.

He ran his hand down and pulled the fabric of her nightgown up and exposed her hips and rear. He reached down and gripped Clarys knee and pulled her leg back, so it was resting on his legs. He positioned his tip at the Clarys opening, and paused.

"Please." Clary whispered. Jace looked up and their eyes met. Her vibrant green piercing his golden ones. They were tired, and looked like they were begging him for wake her up. Jace reached forward and cupped her stomach in his large hand, and pushed into her, slowly. Clary closed her eyes and rested back into the bed, pressing herself into Jace's back. Her mouth was open she let out a small moan.

Jace was large, larger then the average human by two inches and thicker then, too. It always amazed him how Clarys small form could stretch to fit him. Once we was completely inside of her, he layed back down, one arm under Clary's head, the other holding their child. Clary moved her hand down and placed it next to Jace, and then rocked her hips.

Jace pulled out of Clary, and then slowly pushed back in, pressing his hips into her and reaching as far as he could into her. His pace was slow, careful. Right now was not about him, it was her. His pleasure didn't matter, her comfort was the only concern. His other hand reached up and clammed her nipple in his fingers. Her moan was instant.

Jace and Clary rocked together, slowly, until Jace felt Clary tense up with the starting of another contraction. Jace pumped into Clary faster, harder. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain, and Jace wanted nothing more then to help Clary find the pleasure in labor. The sudden pace change surprised Clary,

he hand shot forward and she grabbed at the bed sheets with white fingers, he bottom lip cough between her teeth.

"Give in to it, Clary." Jace whispered in her ear.

"O-okay." Clary said, breathless. She pushed into Jace and rocked with his thrusting, her breast bouncing with even push. The sweat on her forehead was intoxicating. Jace pressed his face into her neck, his breathing becoming short. He was coming close, but he needed Clary to cum first. His grip on her stomach tightened, and he pushed into her harder.

"I'm-oh..I'm so close." Clary gasped, lifting her leg up more and pressing her butt into Jace, grinding against him. Jace sat up a little, and catching Clary's mouth and teasing her tongue into his. He sucked on her tongue, and rubbed her belly.

With one last hard thrust, Clary went over the edge with a surprised gasp. Her body shock with pleasure, even her stomach. Jace followed not long after. They laid intertwined with each other for a while, until Clary said she needed to stand up.

Jace got up and dressed himself, then pulled Clary into a sitting position on the side of the bed. One of Clarys hands gripped Jace's forearm, while the other carried the underside of her belly. Jace wrapped his arms around her waste and back and helped her stand up from the bed.

Clary stood up straight, and then looked down at the floor. Her water had broke, and was running down her legs. Clary smiled up at Jace, and then her face froze. Jace watched as her belly shifted and the baby dropped even lower into the birth channel. There was a sickening crack that came from within Clarys body, and then her body dropped to the floor.

"MAGNUS!" Jace yelled, catching is unconscious wife and sinking to the floor with her in his lab. "MAGNUS HELP." Jace kissed Clary's forehead and caressed her stomach.

"It's okay little one." He whispered, feeling their baby inside shift, "Mommy will be okay." Jace rocked his wife and unborn child until the warlock practically knocked down the door.


End file.
